Hazy
by Katia11
Summary: "She had tried to go to sleep. But, every time she tried his face crept into her mind. She would see his death over and over again like a horror movie stuck on repeat." BEWARE: Flufiness ahead! Aang/ Katara


So this is silly and not very good. But, oh well. =) Enjoy! This takes place the night of Sozin's Comet/ Early Morning on Coronation Day. The gaang is staying at the Fire Nation Palace for the evening.

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Hazy by Rosi Golan which this song was inspired by.

Hazy 

She had tried to go to sleep. But, every time she tried his face crept into her mind. She would see his death over and over again like a horror movie stuck on repeat. So naturally when she heard Sokka's voice in the hallway, she raced from her bedroom trying to hide the obvious tears on her face.

However, she came out to discover that Aang was not there with him. And as though he knew what was on her mind, Sokka assured her that Aang was fine. After hearing this, something snapped inside of her. She needed to see him. She needed to make sure he was okay. She quickly turned on her heals and began running down the long corridor towards Aang's room. Sokka's voice had called after her, saying something like 'he's sleeping' but Katara paid no attention.

When she arrived at the bedroom, Katara was gasping for breath through what had become a torrent of tears. She reached her hand towards the doorknob and began to twist it. Her stomach was churning. What if she opened it and discovered that Sokka was lying? What if Aang was dead? _He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be…._

For a moment after she had opened the door, she saw nothing but darkness. Then she realized that she had instinctively closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and forced her eyes to open.

She saw first his chest. It fell and rose with his steady breaths. He was alive! He was ALIVE! She was so ecstatic she almost cried out. But, instead she quietly crossed over the cold and hard floor.

She sat on the corner of his bed and finally was able to fully see his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful lost in the world of his dreams. She could feel the tears starting to build up behind her eyes. He was so young, and yet he had carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had done as he'd set out to do. He'd defeated the Fire Lord. She was so immensely proud of him and he deserved every inch of gratitude she could possibly muster.

She only wished that he was awake so she could ask him the million things on her mind. Like where he'd gone, how he'd gotten back, and where he had learned to take people's bending away. (Sokka had filled her in on that little detail.) She also wanted so desperately to apologize for her horrid behavior toward him. His nose wrinkled as she took his hand in hers. She was glad that he couldn't see her like this. Not the strong Master Waterbender, but a scared little girl who had been deathly afraid that she would lose her best friend.

"Aang," she whispered, hoping that she would not wake him. "I'm so sorry for everything. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I blew up at you like that. All I know is that lately there's been this fear in my heart. A slow and devouring fear like I have never felt before. I don't think you realize what it would do to me if I lost you. I don't think you realize how much you mean to me," she leaned in close to his ear.

"You are one of a kind, Aang. You are strong, sweet, funny, and completely adorable. You are my best friend, someone who just gets me better than I get me, if that makes sense. You always know what's best for me even when I don't see it myself. You are like a second heartbeat; you are a part of me. And without you, I'd be lost. But, Aang it scares me because if I choose this path there is no going back. If I trust you, if I love you, I might lose you."

She paused as Aang sucked in a deep breath. Even the very thought of losing the sleeping boy made her feel like someone had reached inside of her heart and started to squeeze very tightly.

"But, I can't stop thinking about your eyes and how deep they are. Or that kiss on the submarine." She giggled. "How you tasted like a fresh breeze from the mountains mixed with some exotic candy I can't put my finger on." She paused again then hissed at herself. "I'm sick of hiding from my feelings. I'm sick of it."

She brushed her fingers along his white cheek silently mulling over the next words she would say. They would be the biggest words of her life.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," she paused again. "I love you, Aang. I love you so much…." She whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth, and then softly kissing his lips. Her heart instantly took flight as skin met skin. It was like pressing her mouth against heaven itself.

"I love you," she muttered against his lips. "And I only pray that in the morning, I will have the strength to tell you while you are awake, instead of while you're sleeping."

Just then he drew a quick breath and she quickly pulled away. But, he was still peacefully sleeping. Her lips were buzzing pleasantly from the electricity of the small touch.

So, in that dark night she chose love over fear. As she walked away from the bedroom a familiar saying came into her mind.

_Love is brightest in the dark._

What Katara didn't see was the huge smile that crossed Aang's face when he could no longer hear her footsteps in the hallway.

With a happy sigh he touched his fingers to his lips. "I love you too, Katara."

-x-

A/N So, I guess this means that Aang had heard her little confession the night/ early morning before the coronation. This is why he didn't demand one at the end of Sozin's Comet (because I honestly thought he deserved one). Yeah, I know it doesn't make sense but it just came to me. Blame my muse music.

_Hazy- by Rosie Golan ft. William Fitzsimmons_

"_I watched you sleepin' quietly in my bed _

_You don't know this now, but there are some things that need to be said. _

_And it's all can I hear, it's more then I can bear._

_What if I fall and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me? _

_What if I went and lost myself? Would you know where to find me?_

_If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me?_

_Oh, because without you things go hazy. _

_I watched you sleepin' quietly in my bed_

_You don't know this now, but there are some things that need to be said_

_It's all that I can hear, it's more then I can bear._

_What if I fall and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me?_

_What if I went and lost myself? Would you know where to find me?_

_If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me?_

_Oh, because without you things go hazy._

_What if I fall and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me?_

_What if I went and lost myself? Would you know where to find me?_

_If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me?_

_Oh, because without you things go hazy. "_


End file.
